


Sing to me

by Hotgitay



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ally reminisces about her relationship with Jackson





	Sing to me

“Sing to me”Ally begged him 

“One song and that’s it”Jackson mentioned as he reached for his guitar 

Ally watched as her husband began playing it  
his beautiful voice filling the once silent room 

 

“I married you for this voice”Ally teased him

“I married you for that cute nose of yours”He teased her back

 

“Guess that makes the two of us even then doesn’t it”Ally inquires

“Indeed it does babe”Jackson gave her a small smile 

“My biggest supporter has always been you and I’m insanely grateful to have you”Ally admitted to him a movie began playing in her head of their entire relationship 

Every moment every kiss every conversation every concert every song they’ve ever sung replayed over and over again in her head as she gazed over at her husband


End file.
